


Puddle Hopping

by VenomQuill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Rainy tunnel scene, Swapfell, fellswap, just having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Chara, a twelve-year-old human girl from the surface falls onto a toy dump. With the help of a possessed toy, she finds the world she'd fallen into was a land of oppression and fear. Not only that, but every living creature wanted to kill her for her soul. Been there, done that.After avoiding getting chopped in half by the ruthless Captain Alphys, Chara and Temmie find themselves in a tunnel where water fell like rain and a new friend in an enemy's clothing waited.





	Puddle Hopping

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: [Puddle Hopping](http://fav.me/dcvz9j5)

Far into the marshy tunnels, Chara saw that more water fell from the ceiling like rain. Large water puddles pooled in the ground. Chara took another tan umbrella and strolled down the raining tunnel. She couldn’t help but look down at her rippling reflection. Temmie craned her neck so that he was as far away from the water as possible. “Can we keep moving?”

Chara nodded and walked around the puddle. However, it didn’t take long before she splashed into a puddle. With a chuckle, she began splashing through the puddles.

“What are you _doing?”_

Chara stopped upon hearing Asriel’s voice. The young monster was standing next to a crevice, a yellow umbrella keeping the water off his head.

“I’m playing in the puddles. Want join me?” Chara prompted.

“I… why are you intentionally getting yourself wet?”

“Because it’s fun!” Chara scoffed. “Come on! Join me! You’ll have fun. Just try and jump from puddle to puddle to see if you can.”

“At least put me down first, please,” Temmie requested.

Chara set Temmie down in the dry crevice. “See? Now I don’t have a wet blanket! Stop being so suspicious, Fluffy-buns. Come on! It’s fun! Unless, of course, you’re too scared of getting those fuzzy ears of yours wet.”

“Pfft! As if! I’m not scared.” Asriel crept forward to stand beside her. He winced as water washed over his bare, furry feet. He jumped into the same large puddle that Chara was in. Water splattered onto Chara’s legs. The young human bounded from puddle to puddle. Asriel followed suit. Soon enough, the distrustful monster was laughing and chasing Chara and splashing through puddles. His large feet were able to splash more water than Chara’s smaller feet. Asriel shoved her and ran off. Chara laughed and ran after him. She slipped and grabbed onto his shirt, causing them both to stumble and land in the water with a hearty splash.

“Hey!” Asriel complained, shaking his head. His floppy ears scattered water. Both of their umbrellas had rolled away, allowing the water from above to thoroughly soak them in place the puddles neglected. Chara shoved him, causing the kid to fall into another puddle. She jumped to her feet and ran off. They placed tag for a while, skittering the mud puddles and splashing each other. Chara tackled him, sending them both to the ground, and pulled on his ear. “Ow! Haha!” He flipped upside down, grabbed her around the middle, and shoved her in the mud. “Hah! Gotcha!”

“Pleegh!” She spat out and some mud and then grinned. “Not for long, Fluffy-buns!” She grabbed his wrist, yanked it out from under him, and then pushed him away so that she could get to her feet again.

Eventually, the two soaked children found themselves too tired to keep going. So, they sat down in the dry crevice that Asriel had been standing near previously. Temmie spat in disgust and backed up further until she was flat against the stone.

Chara took out the bicycle in their bag, snapped it in half, and offered the second piece to Asriel.

“Yeah, least you could do for soaking me. Thanks.” He took the and unicycle and, breathing heavily, leaned against the stone. “Jeez, you’re rough. What, live with a bunch of human brothers?”

“One. He was a few years older than me,” Chara admitted.

Asriel looked around and then back at Chara. “So, where’d you learn that you liked water so much?”

“Well, back home, it used to rain a lot,” Chara answered. “So, when it rained, my brother and I would go splashing in the puddles. It was pretty fun. Don’t you guys do that?”

Asriel rolled his eyes. “Ugh, no. Mom doesn’t like it when I get muddy. Besides, other kids are too wimpy or scared to run around in these empty parts. Scared they might get jumped or something. Hah! I’m not afraid of some dumbasses. Neither are you.”

“Nope! So, why are you here, anyway?”

“Avoiding Mom. She’s getting crazier by the day and she’s so _boring_ to be around!” Asriel groaned, tipping his head back. “Uuuugh! Like, live a little! Let _me_ live a little! So what if other kids don’t like hanging around me? It’s her fault. I’m the prince and because she’s gone all batty like she is, other kids are too scared to hang around me. You aren’t, though. You’re a cool friend, Buttercup!” He elbowed her with a wheezy chuckle.

Chara elbowed him back. “Same, Fluffy-buns! Kids can be so stupid sometimes.”

“What? You some kind of princess?”

Chara scoffed. “Far from it. I’m just a freak with red eyes and old clothes.” She rolled her scarlet eyes. “At least monsters have a good reason not to like me.”

“Jeez, man. That’s rough. Well, I have red eyes, like my Mom.” Asriel gestured his dark red eyes. “So, no problem there. Heh. Wouldn’t it be cool if we could, I dunno, hang out without people trying to kill you for your soul?”

Chara huffed. “Yeah, you to that right! Maybe we can get this all over with and have monsters on my side or something. Probably wishful thinking. Maybe she’ll be like Asgore? Or know him or something?”

“Asgore?” Asriel prompted. “You… _know_ him? Well, obviously, since you came from the Ruins.”

Chara nodded. “Yeah. He took me in for a while. He’s a cool dad.”

“Got that right. Too bad Mom doesn’t let me see him. Says he’s a bad influence and he _‘made his choice’_ or whatever. I still visit him when no one’s looking. Heh.”

“So, when you’re Mom’s not controlling your life, what do you think you want to do after all this?”

“Be a king, I expect,” Asriel huffed. “That’s what I’m gonna be.”

“Yeah, but what do you _want_ to do?”

“…I… I dunno. No one’s ever asked me that before. Probably gardening, like Dad,” Asriel admitted. “But maybe something cooler? Like being a guard or something.”

“Guard, eh? Well, Captain Alphys’ still out there. Want to go see if we can find some action? As long as it’s not against me, you know.”

Asriel nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! Let’s go!”

Chara jumped up and grabbed Temmie and the umbrella. Temmie, grumbling, hopped onto Chara’s shoulders and balanced so that she wouldn’t get too wet clinging to her. Asriel grabbed his umbrella and held it between them so that she could fold hers and hook it in her bag.

“You know, one time, Mom came to our school,” Asriel informed her. “She insisted we called him ‘Mrs. Dreemurr.’ Including me. She came to teach us about the barrier.”

“Really? The queen came to your school?”

Asriel nodded. “Yeah. Don’t your rulers visit your school?”

Chara shook her head. “No. So, what happened?”

“Well, she taught everyone about the barrier,” Asriel explained. “That we need seven human souls to break it. Then, once all the souls are taken, we’ll get to go out to the surface! That got me thinking about Captain Alphys. What if she got to visit the school? We’d learn so much more about fighting than our gym teacher could ever teach us!” Asriel puffed out his chest.

Eventually, they emerged from the raining tunnel. They walked alongside a massive cliff. Crystals glimmered in the ceiling. Far away, a lighter blur in the distance showed off the castle. Asriel and Chara stopped to look at the view. Asriel spoke up, “That’s the castle. Mom rarely ever leaves it. Visiting the school was the first time she’s left in _years._ She hasn’t been outside since. The castle is pretty big. The city has the most monsters in the entire Underground.” Asriel turned and kept walking.

Chara stayed by his side. “This place is really big.”

Asriel shrugged. “Eh. It’s pretty small once you get used to it. There are so many monsters here, you know.”

Chara frowned. “It’s kind of sad that there’s so many people here but it ends up in violence. Hopefully, that will change soon enough. Monsters don’t seem so bad.”

They entered another raining tunnel.

“You’re too positive,” Asriel pointed out. “No one believes that.”

Chara shrugged. “I’ve seen worse.”

They walked in silence for a few more feet. They passed an umbrella stand. A cliff just a little too tall for Chara and Asriel to climb over stopped them. Asriel looked up. “This cliff is too steep… hmm… Say, you want to meet Captain Alphys, right? Go put these umbrellas away and climb on my shoulders.”

“What about you?” Chara inquired.

“I’ll be okay. I can find another way around. I always do,” Asriel reassured her and knelt by the cliff. Chara folded his umbrella and stuck them both in the umbrella stand. Chara climbed onto Asriel’s shoulders and crawled onto the ledge. “See you later, Buttercup!” Asriel called.

“See you, Fluffy-buns!” Chara signed back and waved. Asriel ran away.

“So… what was that about?” Temmie inquired.

Chara walked. “What was what about?”

“Playing in the water and talking to that kid. We have a long way to go and the prince is pretty much the worst person you could be getting close to.”

Chara scoffed. “What? No, he was fun to play with. I don’t care if he’s the son of the person who wants me dead the most. That just makes it more fun.” She chuckled and went on, “Did you ever play like that as a kid?”

Temmie looked ahead and nodded. “Yeah. I had another sibling. We’d go everywhere together and play. We splashed in puddles, played hide-and-seek, and played tag… it was really fun. Oh, look. Some more signs.” Temmie perked up and looked at the signs. A glittering yellow light was between the two signs on the walls. Chara’s fingers phased through the light.

_“Splashing in the puddles with a new friend fills you with determination.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Fellswap! Haha! Now, the ONLY reason why Chara is a female and this is set in modern times rather than 1984 was due to the fact that I'm trying to draw parallels between this and it's Underfell roots. So, it's not quite [Fellswap-Gold](https://fellswap-gold.tumblr.com/), but more akin to the community Fellswap with quite a few of FWG's personality. Unfortunately, the reason I didn't do Fellswap/Swapfell any sooner (I mean, months sooner) was because the mix was so darn _confusing!_ I mean, there's Swapfell, but then Fellswap Gold nad Fellswap Red and then a more mutt type. So it was hard finding a canon I could really stick to. So, I'm using "Where the Flowers Grow" as an anchor point in time and space for the personalities and some basic plot points in Fellswap. Uuuuuuuuuugh I've been overthinking this. /faceplant
> 
> Chara's very rough-and-tumble, brave-hearted nearly to the point of fool-hardiness kid with a disregard for authority. Her older brother, Charlie, helped instill _that_ particular trait into her. Due to Chara's brash behavior and physical abnormality (namely her pale skin and red eyes), friends are hard to come by. Asriel acts tough, but he's just as soft-hearted as his Undertale counterpart. Unfortunately, this and his mother makes it hard for him to make real friends.
> 
> Chara's nickname for Asriel--Fluffy-buns--started out as an insult in Snowdin when Asriel first confronted Chara and Temmie with a rude, slightly snobbish attitude. Likewise, Asriel quickly found that Chara hated being called anything near cute or dainty, and thus called her "Buttercup." Admittedly, it was partially inspired by her buttercup hair clip.
> 
> I'm really happy to finally have something Underswap-esc written. Even more of a challenge: Fellswap! I was making a more novel-esc thing for Fellswap like I do Underfell, but decided against it. I think it's going to be short stories or one-shots strung together (most likely out of order) until/if a more solid story comes to mind.


End file.
